Potions Homework Series (Deutsche Übersetzung)
by OoJuliaoO
Summary: Die Deutschen Übersetzungen zu "ThisBeHecate's" OneShots der Potions Homework Series. Harry versucht mit allerhand Mitteln und Geschichten und Nachsitzen und abgezogene Hauspunkte herumzukommen. Aber schafft er es auch?


Well, it's raining Sir

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Dieser Oneshot ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen,_

 _Der Oneshot stammt original von_ _ **ThisbeHecate**_

 _Und ist hier zu finden:_ _s/4565884/1/Well-it-s-raining-sir_

 _Noch einmal vielen Dank, dass ich den Oneshot übersetzen durfte._

 _Des Weiteren gehört das Harry Potter Universum natürlich nicht mir sondern J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld_

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht einreichen, Mr. Potter?" spottete Snape. „Denkst sie, sie haben es nicht nötig irgendetwas für den Unterricht tun zu müssen?"

„Nun, sehen sie", fing Harry an. „Es regnet."

Snape blieb still, darauf wartend, dass der Junge weiter redete und den Grund offenbarte, warum Regen ihn davon abhielt Hausaufgaben zu machen, doch der Junge blieb ebenfalls still.

„Und warum hält der Regen sie davon ab ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen?", seufzte Snape.

„Wir hatten Quidditch Training gestern Abend."

Snape wartete erneut, aber Harry fuhr nicht fort.

„Und was hat das damit zu tun, dass es regnet und sie somit nicht ihre Hausaufgaben machen konnten?", fragte er leicht frustriert.

„Ich wurde von einem Klatscher getroffen und habe die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht, bewusstlos. Deswegen war ich nicht in der Lage meinen Wecker zu stellen und habe verschlafen", erklärte er und lächelte ein wenig.

Snape sah seinen Schüler wütend an und knurrte ein Einfaches „Weiter"

„Dadurch, dass ich verschlafen habe, habe ich das Frühstück verpasst.

Snape knurrte nur erneut und wartete dass Potter weiter sprach.

„Ich konnte schlecht hungrig in den Unterricht gehen, oder?", fragte er mit einem Hundeblick. Unvorteilhafterweise mochte Snape Hunde nicht besonders.

„Also bin ich in die Küche gegangen um mir etwas zu essen zu holen. Leider hatte ich vergessen, dass Dobby auch da ist und nun, er wollte mich nicht gehen lassen, bis er mir jede Art von Frühstück angeboten hatte, was es in Hogwarts gibt… und ich kann ihnen eines sagen, Sir", die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein flüstern, so, dass der Professor einen Schritt näher kam. „Es gibt viiieeellll zu viel Essen in diesem Schloss!"

Die meisten Schüler lachten und Snape starrte sie wütend an.

„Damit hatte ich noch mal eineinhalb Stunden Verspätung. Meine erste Klasse und die hälfte der zweiten hatte ich auch schon verpasst. Ich bin zum Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen um meine Hausaufgaben zu holen, bist mir aufgefallen ist, dass ich das Passwort vergessen hatte! Das muss bestimmt ein Nebeneffekt des Klatschers gewesen sein…"

Harrys Gesicht nahm einen träumerischen Ausdruck an und sein Professor bemerkte, dass seine Augen unfokussiert waren und sich leicht verdrehten.

Snape kam näher und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Gesicht, in der Hoffnung ihn aufzuschrecken. Er zuckte zusammen und seine Augen wurden normal, dann fuhr er mit der Geschichte fort, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

„Also stand ich im Korridor und habe auf irgendjemanden Gewartet, der mir das Passwort sagen konnte. Ich habe ganze zwei Stunden gewartet, bis mir aufgefallen ist, dass ich mit dem falschen Portrait geredet habe."

Die Schüler fingen wieder an zu lachen. Es dauerte dieses mal länger, bis Snape sie zu Ruhe verwies, da er selber dem Drang wiederstehen musste zu lachen. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, bedeutete er Harry mit einer Geste fortzufahren.

„Nachdem mir mein Fehler aufgefallen war, habe ich mich auf die Suche gemacht!", mit diesen Worten strahlte er seinen Professor an und hörte auf zu reden.

Etwas beklommen sah dieser seinen Schüler an und fragte sich, ob er den Rest der Geschichte überhaupt hören wollte, aber je mehr der Junge redete, desto mehr Hauspunkte würde er am Ende abziehen können. Er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, um den Jungen zum weitersprechen auzufordern.

„Nun, ich musste meine Hausaufgaben holen, welche in meiner Tasche waren, welche im Gemeinschaftsraum war, welcher wiederum hinter einem Portrait ist, welches ich erst einmal finden musste!", er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fuhr fort. „Meine Suche fing nicht gut an. Ich bin fast eine Stunde herumgewandert, um Hilfe zu finden. Ich meine, die Schüler waren alle in ihren Klasen, wen sollte ich also fragen? Dem einzigen dem ich begegnet bin war Peeves."

Snape rollte nur mit den Augen. Der Junge war ein Idiot, wer fragt schon Peeves um Hilfe?

„Und wir wissen alle, wie… hilfsbereit. Peeves ist. Er hat mir angeboten, mich zum richtigen Bild zu bringen, wenn ich eine von drei Fragen richtig beantworte. Ich habe eine Stunde gebraucht um eine von ihnen zu beantworten, dabei habe ich dann auch das Mittagessen verpasst. Aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn ich noch mal zur Küche gehen würde."

Harry hörte auf zu reden und rutschte etwas auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, ein leicht schuldiger Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe", begann Snape. „Und was genau waren diese drei Fragen?"

Harry wurde bleich und zuckte zusammen.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass Sie mich das fragen… Die erste Frage war ‚Was kommt heraus, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodill Wurzel hinzufüge?'"

Als Snape das hörte, stand er stockstill. Wir in Merlins Namen konnte der Junge eine Stunde brauchen, um eine Erstklässler Frage zu beantworten? Noch dazu einer, welche er den Jungen in seiner ersten Klasse gefragt hatte!

Tief einatmend fuhr der Junge fort.

„Die zweite Frage war ‚Wo würdest du suchen, wenn du einen Bezoar brauchst' und die letzte war ‚Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfs Wurz?'"

Der Junge war ein Idiot…

„Und welche Frage haben Sie letztendlich richtig beantwortet?" Er biss sich auf die Zunge, aus Angst, dass er sonst anfangen würde zu lachen.

Potter wurde immer kleiner-

„Die zweite, Sir… aber auch nur, weil ein Erstklässler mir die Lösung verraten hat."

Die Klasse brach in Gelächter aus und Snapes Gesicht nahem einen wundervollen Lila-Rot Ton an, als er versuchte nicht zu lachen. Er öffnete den Mund, um seinem anscheinend Hirntotem Schüler zu sagen, dass er weitermachen sollte, doch zu seinem Horror produzierte er nur ein glucksen, welches die Schüler dazu brachte erneut zu lachen.

Seinen Professor lachen hörend, starrte Harry ihn an und fuhr dann fort. Als er begann wurde die Klasse totenstill. Niemand wollte etwas verpassen!

„Nachdem ich geantwortet hatte, hat er mich tatsächlich zum richtigen Portrait gebracht und ich habe ihr das Passwort, das richtige, gegeben. Ich habe dann den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum durchsucht, um meinen Rucksack zu finden, als ich ihn nicht fand, habe ich an meinem Bett geschaut. Erst als ich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt bin, hat Peeves mich darüber informiert, dass… ich meinen Rucksack die ganze Zeit über getragen hatte", Harry rutschte unkomfortabel hin und her, als seine Mitschüler lachten. „Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren es nur noch Zehn Minuten bis zum Unterricht, diesem Unterricht, und demnach hatte ich keine Zeit mehr meine Hausaufgaben zu machen…"

Nachdem er seine Geschichte beendet hatte, ließ er die Schultern hängen und wartete bis seine Mitschüler und sein Professor, ja selbst Snape lachte hemmungslos, aufhörten zu lachen.

Nachdem er wieder Kontrolle über sich hatte, stand Snape vor Harry.

„So amüsant diese Geschichte auch war, Mr. Potter, Sie müssen mir noch erklären, wie der Fakt, dass es gerade regnet, Sie davon abgehalten hat gestern vor dem Quidditch Training ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen." Snape sah auf die Uhr und stellte mit Schock fest, dass der Junge für seine Geschichte die ganze Stunde gebraucht hatte.

„Also, die Erklärung bitte!"

Harry hob langsam seinen Kopf und sah seinen wütenden Lehrer besorgt an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir, wie auch?", fragte er.

„Aber.. Sie haben mir gerade eben gesagt, dass das der Grund ist, warum Sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht haben!"

„Aber Sir, wie kann das heutige Wetter irgendetwas damit zu tun haben, was ich gestern getan habe? Ich wusste nicht, dass sie auch Wahrsagen studiert haben…", hackte Harry nach.

Bevor Snape antworten konnte hatte es geklingelt und die Stunde war vorbei. Harry hatte das geschafft, worauf er gehofft hatte. Er hatte Snapes ganzen Unterricht verschwendet und geschafft ihn so zu verwirren, dass er den Raum ohne Nachsitzen oder abgezogenen Hauspunkte verließ, und trotzdem keinen Ärger für seine nicht gemachten Hausaufgaben bekommen hatte.


End file.
